In recent years, the use of wideband networks and HD (High Definition) content has become widespread, and a demand has arisen for playback apparatuses enabling content to be enjoyed inside or outside the home, through streaming playback of HD content, high-speed downloading from a server, and so forth. As a method for restarting playback from an interruption position when playback is interrupted during content playback by such a content playback apparatus, a method is known whereby a playback interruption position is stored, and playback is restarted from that interruption position. In Patent Literature 1, a technology is disclosed that enables a content playback apparatus to store all positions at which a user interrupts playback up to completion of viewing of one item of content, and restart from those playback interruption positions. Furthermore, in Patent Literature 1, a content playback apparatus performs preview implementation for viewed video. By this means, a content playback apparatus enables a user to recall easily what kind of contents were in a content portion viewed once. Also, it is possible for a user to easily select a playback interruption position for viewing. Such content editing processing is performed by a content management server.